The Disappearance of Xion
by Xion Hikari
Summary: Born to imitate a human, Xion must live a life that drastically changes oer the course of the year. But she unknowingly changes the life of Riku, a deeply troubled person. A sad Rion/Xiku story. Plot from The Disappearance of Hastune Miku. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"She'll be a fine program," said an elder man.

"What is her function?" asked a young teen who was around the age of eighteen.

"To imitate a human," the man answered.

The young teen, with long silver hair, teal eyes, and an irresistible face, was wearing a long, white lab coat with a black shirt and blue jeans underneath. He carried a clipboard in his hand to jot down notes. He turned to his master. "What is her name?"

He replied, "No. i." He looked at the young girl who was hooked up to many wires in this one device. She had short, black hair, pale skin and a black coat on. A black visor covered her eyes.

The young teen looked at the girl from behind the large window. He lightly placed his hand against the glass, smearing his fingerprints on the clear glass. "Riku, are you too interested in her?"

Riku turned his head to his master. "Err, no, Master Ansem," stammered Riku.

"You musn't tell anyone about my project," said Ansem the Wise.

He nodded. Riku stepped closer to the window, his breath fogged on the small section of glass. "What is she suppose to learn about?" Riku asked. He yearned to learn more about her.

"She's a prototype. If she doesn't function correctly, then . . . her programing will be terminated."

The silvered hair boy studied her figure. She appeared to be a normal girl. "What do you mean by not functioning correctly?"

Ansem walked slowly toward his computers. "Her purpose is to act like a regular human being. Any bug or virus found in this program will result in her destruction."

"Will she know that she's program?" answered Riku.

Ansem started up the program. "At first she will, but once she's ready, I'll erase her memory and replace it with fake memories of a life she had long before."

Riku nodded. He looked at his watch. "I guess I should get going now." Ansem didn't pay any attention to Riku. Riku left the lab and headed home. He lived in a small appartemnet with his mom, who wasn't hom at the time. Riku entered his room. It was a small, plain, messy room. He slipped out of his coat and tossed it over his dresser and jumped into bed. Riku stared up at the ceiling and thought about his friends at Destiny Islands. There was Sora, who was not the brightest, Roxas, the stubborn one, Kairi, the nicest one, and Namine`, the total bitch of the gang. Riku hoped that Namine` would stop flirting with him. Riku rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.

The wires glowed as life flowed into the inanimate doll. Ansem watched as the data download into her. "Download complete."

Ansem called out for her. "It's time for your awakening."

A little groggy at first, she opened her blue eyes. Everything was dark at first with the visor on. Ansem carefully stepped closer toward her and slipped her visor off. She blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. "Where am I?" she asked with a broken accent.

Ansem explained everything as he pulled her out of the wires. "Your name from now on is Xion."

"Xi . . . on," she managed to speak her own name.

_When I was born into this world, I learned that I was supposed to imitate a human. I learned that a human was a being that had a heart. What is a 'heart'? He told I wouldn't understand until I have one myself. I just sat and stared as Ansem explained about the world around. I continued to ponder on the thought of attaining a 'heart'. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Disappearance of Xion

The blare of an alarm cut through Riku's dream world. His long daggling arm reached out from the covers and slammed down on the snooze button. "Today's the first day of school," he said in a groggy voice. He sat up, his silver hair sticking out in random directions. Riku stretched and fell over, bouncing up on the bed. He covered his eyes with his arm. "I don't want to go to school."

He slightly moed his arm from his eyes to glance down at his cellphone. The screen lit up as a email notification popped up. He picked up his phone.

_New Message: From:_

_ Kairi_

_ Wake up Riku. We're all waiting for you. _

"Better not upset Kairi," he said to himself. Riku rolled out of bed. His feet were buried within a sea of dirty clothes. Riku grabbed his school uniform adn heading out of his room, dressing on his way downstrairs.

Riku's mother slept on the couch. She stayed up all night drinking again. Riku stared at his slob that he once called mom. He lightly touched his neck. "What happened to you?" Riku grabbed his shoulder bag and stepped into his shoes before he left.

Sora, Kairi, Namine`, and Roxas stood outside of Aerith's Cafe. Namine` looked at her phone impatiently. "It's 7:21. Where is he?"

Kairi swept back her long red hair. "Just give him some time," she said.

Roxas sipped his coffee. "Are you sure he'll show up. Usually he never shows up to school."

"Kairi threatened him to show up on the first day of school," said Sora. "She can be quiet scary sometimes."

Kairi pointed up the street. "There he is."

Riku arrived at the cafe. "I'm here."

Sora raised up his hand for a high-five. "It's great to see you again."

Namine` put her hands on her hips. "How was your summer job?" she asked in a some what snooty tone.

Riku remember back to the project. "It was... all right. Nothing to brag about. All we did was research."

Kairi pushed Riku and Sora. "We can chat later at school," she said. They headed off to school.

"Do we have the same classes?"

"Yup."

Riku stared at his new class schedule. "My classes are all different."

"What? Let me see." Sora snatched Riku's scheduled, holding it up to his. "We don't have any classes together." Sora frowned. "High school sucks." Sora kicked at the ground.

The bell rang, singaling the start of the school day. "I'll meet up with you guys at lunch," Riku said, turned around and parting from his friends. He stared at his paper. "Room 301," he read. Riku turned the corner and bumped into someone. Paper flew out of their folder and scattered all over the ground. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she said. She scooped up all her papers from the ground.

"You dropped your schedule." Riku reached downa and picked up the paper. "Here you go," he read the name off of the paper," Shikki." He looked closely at Shikki. She looked like a flirty Kairi. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry," she said. "Do you know where Room 301 is?"

"Yeah. I'm heading there now. You can walk with me."

"That'll be great." Shikki put her finger to her bottom lip. "But I don't even know what your name is."

"Riku."

Shikki smiled. "It was our fate to meet like this Riku."

They walked to their first class.

Lunch time rolled around and Riku found himself alone. He looked around the courtyard for any of his friends. "Usually they're around here somewhere." He passed by a small girl with short black hair.

"Riku," she said.

He stopped, slightly turning his head. "Huh?"

The girl turned around. "Your name, it's Riku, right?"

Riku recognized her. She was the same girl from Ansem's project. Project No. i. "Of course, you can."

She slightly smiled at him before turning around and leaving. Riku stared at her as she walked away.

_That's the day my life would change forever after I met her face to face under the blossoming trees. Xion...if I would have just kept going, everything would have been different. I miss you._


End file.
